


Un beau baratin

by Satanders



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demonic Possession, Drugs, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Rituals, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Bill persuade Ford d'accomplir un rituel pour lui permettre d'entrer dans son corps et lui faire profiter de ses innombrables connaissances. Ford est déjà séduit par l'idée et accepte le deal.Bill prend possession de son corps sans que Ford en soit pour autant expulsé, ils partagent la même enveloppe.Ce que Ford ne sait pas, c'est que tout ce rituel, c'était du baratin, hein, Bill avait juste envie de savoir jusqu'où il irait.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Ford Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Un beau baratin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Ecrit pour Nelja pour un échange, sur le prompt “Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si je fais ça ?”

Le rituel était très spécifique. Ford avait suivi toutes les instructions de Bill à la lettre, car d'après lui celles qui se trouvaient dans la grotte étaient incomplètes et Ford voulait que tout se passe au mieux pour lui et son nouvel ami.

Ce dernier avait demandé à Ford de faire fabriquer des ornements à son effigie afin de faciliter sa transition d'un plan à un autre. Puis il avait montré à Ford des symboles que ce dernier devait dessiner sur son corps avec de l'encre de Chine - « Autrefois, ils utilisaient du sang. » avait dit Bill « Mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça...n'est-ce pas ? » et Ford avait trouvé le geste touchant, car en effet, il n'avait guère envie de se badigeonner de sang. Ça aurait l'air d'un rituel barbare, et il n'était pas comme ça. Bill n'était pas comme ça non plus.

« Les runes représentent les points cardinaux » avait expliqué Bill « le sud » avait-il dit en montrant les pieds de Ford qui flottait dans son espace mental rempli d'étoiles « l'ouest, l'est » en désignant ses mains « et enfin le nord »

Sur ces mots, il avait ébouriffé les cheveux de Ford avec une tendresse réconfortante que Ford était toujours gêné de recevoir parce qu'elle lui rappelait l'affection paternelle qu'il avait longtemps rêvé obtenir.

Après avoir reçu les statuettes et les pyramides – le facteur de Gravity Falls lui avait demandé ce que c'était, mais il l'avait ignoré tout en signant pour le paquet - il s'était enfermé dans sa salle de bain pour peindre les symboles cabalistiques sur sa peau, bien décidé à accomplir le rituel ce soir.

« N'oublie pas le triangle sur le ventre » avait insisté Bill « Le nombril est l’œil, le nombril est la première fenêtre que l'Homme a vers l'extérieur, avec le monde, et l’œil doit voir. Je dois tout voir. »

Ford trouvait cela raisonnable, sensé. Il était doué en art manuel et ses dessins étaient vifs, ils étaient précis. Son corps se couvrit peu à peu d'un langage dont il ne possédait que des bribes – mais Bill était là pour le guider, pour imprimer les images sur le fond de ses paupières. Bientôt, ils pourraient communier sans barrière et Bill pourra utiliser sa main comme si c'était la sienne. Il pourrait lui écrire et lui enseigner, il pourrait voir, toucher et entendre, pour que Ford se sente différent mais de la bonne façon, que le savoir ancien soit partagé, coule dans ses veines comme la présence de Bill en lui défaisait les mauvais schémas, les erreurs internes, les doutes et les angoisses. Le complète.

Pour qu'enfin, la Vérité éclate : la sienne, celle de Bill, celle de Gravity Falls et de l'univers tout entier.

  
« Prêt ? », demanda Bill lorsque Ford le rencontra dans son espace mental.

Sans hésiter, Ford lui prit la main.

\- Je le suis. A tout de suite.

Il rejoignit son corps et prit une profonde inspiration. Il était assis au centre de son cercle de méditation, nu à l'exception de son caleçon, et il récita le texte que Bill lui avait appris en mélangeant rapidement les ingrédients posés devant lui dans un bol en terre cuite. Il broya l'écorce de _yohimbehe_ importée d'Afrique avec des _galangas_ de Thaïlande, puis il les mélangea avec une infusion qu'il avait préparée de petites fleurs jaunes appelées _turnera diffusa_ que l'on trouve sur des arbustes d'Amérique latine, et ajouta dedans une poignées de baies pourpres de salsepareille (bien que celles-ci ne soient pas toxiques, elles étaient censées être impropres à la consommation, mais Bill assurait que ce n'était pas grave).

Ford avala sa concoction d'un trait, grimaçant à cause du goût âcre lui envahissant la bouche après déglutition.

Il se détendit jusqu'à ce que la potion fasse effet, et peu à peu, son corps se relaxa. Son estomac protesta bruyamment, mais son esprit lui était tranquille, comme enveloppé dans une épaisse couche de ouate. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur. Sa tête était légère comme un ballon plein d'hélium, légère comme une bulle de champagne.

L'air passait en lui avec facilité ; ses poumons lui paraissaient immenses et remplis, son torse large, sur le point de s'envoler, l'entraînant tout entier jusqu'au plafond – mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur, au contraire, toute anxiété l'avait quitté, il lui semblait que tout devenait possible en cet instant irréel.

Son sang filait à toute allure, son cœur battait à tout rompre et il se persuada que c'était parce que le rituel fonctionnait. C'était normal que son corps mette un temps pour s'adapter à l'immensité de l'entité qui voulait l'habiter, le pénétrer.

La pensée lui arracha un frisson, comme un doigt glacé caressant son échine de bas en haut.

Son sexe tressaillit sans que la sensation lui procure la moindre gêne ou mouvement de pudeur. Il se sentait étrangement béat et mou, d'ailleurs il se laissa glisser en position allongée au milieu du cercle, ce qui devait le faire ressembler à l'homme de Vitruve. L'idée le fit glousser et il sut à cet instant qu'il ressentait l'euphorie de la consommation de psychotrope, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé expérimenter malgré les multiples offres qui lui avait été présentées à la fac.

Il ne se sentait pas assez en confiance pour fumer de l'herbe sans savoir sa provenance, et faire cette expérience seul n'avait aucun intérêt, sauf qu'il n'avait pas confiance non plus en suffisamment de personnes pour l'encadrer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était heureux en cet instant, parce que ça voulait dire que Bill venait, et il aimait Bill. Il avait confiance en lui.

Confiance en ce qu'il faisait.

« C'est la première fois que je partage », chuchota Bill avec sa bouche. « D'habitude il n'y a de la place que pour un seul. Tu es vraiment spécial, hein Fordsy ? »

Le compliment, allié au surnom, envoya dans le cerveau de Ford une bouffée d'endorphines que Bill laissa s'étendre, et Ford eut l'impression de flotter, le pénis douloureusement raidi contre le tissu de son sous-vêtement.

Il souleva légèrement la tête – et c'était Bill qui faisait ça, Bill qui était en lui – et admira quelques minutes les dessins sur son corps. Maintenant qu'il les voyait à travers le regard de Bill, il comprenait qu'il s'agissait d'obscénités – puis la connaissance de ce langage lui échappa à nouveau et il se demanda pourquoi il avait pensé ça. La drogue, sans doute.

L'une de ses mains caressa son torse et descendit sur son ventre. C'était agréable et il ferma les yeux en renversant la tête en arrière.

« Les mammifères terrestres sont tellement sensibles. », déclara Bill. « C'est sans doute à cause de toutes ces terminaisons nerveuses. Vous en avez tellement...et ces poils. C'est comme si chacun envoyait un message à ton cerveau, n'est-ce pas ? C'est fascinant. Tu es fascinant Fordsy, tu le sais ça ? »

\- Pitié, gémit Ford sans s'en rendre compte.

Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi ce mot en particulier était sorti de sa bouche. Néanmoins ses lèvres sourirent et il sut confusément que Bill avait apprécié. C'était bizarre de sourire pour ça, c'était schizophrène car ce n'était pas vraiment son sourire, pas vraiment. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas une grimace, parce qu'au fond, Bill avait utilisé son réflexe, mais il ne savait pas sourire.

Sa main empoigna son sexe à travers son caleçon et Ford laissa échapper sa réflexion pour revenir aux événements présents.

« Oooooh, et qu'est-ce qui va se passer si je fais ça ? », demanda Bill en passant le pouce sur le gland.

La sensibilité de Ford était accrue et il sentit qu'il mouillait sous ses doigts, tachant le tissu. La chaleur de son corps augmenta et il se cambra langoureusement, espérant que Bill trouverait cela suffisamment attirant, suffisamment passionnant pour continuer.

« Tu as mal Fordsy ? », fit Bill avec une fausse compassion où perçait l'amusement. « Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

C'était cruel, pourtant à ce moment-là, Ford était incapable de remettre en question la bonté de son meilleur ami. Il plia les genoux, les écarta, quémandant le soulagement sans rien dire.

Son autre main le débarrassa de son caleçon.

« Veux-tu que l'on se touche ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Oh, Fordsy, tu es tellement primaire finalement. », susurra Bill en lui serrant les bourses.

Ford hoqueta. Il voulait se défendre, dire que c'était une expérience spirituelle intense qu'il n'avait connue avec personne d'autre, mais Bill le coupa tandis qu'il balbutiait.

« Je sais, je sais. Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas t'insulter. »

C'était le ton qu'il prenait quand il mentait, comprit Ford en entendant sa propre voix. Soudain ça n'eut plus aucune importance, puisque Bill décalotta son gland et commença à imprimer un mouvement de va-et-vient sur son pénis avec sa main.

Ford planta ses pieds dans le sol et imagina que sa main n'était pas à lui – et c'était en partie le cas. Il n'en revenait pas que Bill fasse ça pour lui – avec lui. Personne n'avait jamais voulu de lui ainsi.

Il aurait aimé lui rendre la pareille, embrasser son œil, caresser ses angles, jouer d'un doigt avec son nœud papillon, hélas c'était impossible : il était le seul à avoir une enveloppe physique, le seul à toucher et ressentir.

Tout à coup une étincelle de lucidité lui fit réaliser que par conséquent, le plaisir qu'il ressentait n'était pas uniquement le sien puisqu'ils partageaient son corps comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Toutefois, contrairement à Bill qui semblait lire dans ses pensées aussi aisément que s'il avait été un livre ouvert, l'inverse lui restait impossible, ce qui était très frustrant, puisqu'il avait tenté tout cela dans le but que Bill partage avec lui ses connaissances.

Son estomac se noua : est-ce qu'il avait fait une erreur ? Est-ce qu'il avait mal fait quelque chose ? S'était-il trompé quelque part ?

« Oui, tu t'es légèrement trompé dans le traçage des runes. », confirma Bill sur un ton nasillard, tremblant « Ne t'en fais pas, ça arrive. Détends-toi et laisse-nous profiter de...aaaah ! »

Ford se mordit la lèvre en entendant sa propre voix gémir de plaisir – c'était Bill, c'était Bill qui gémissait ainsi et ça risquait de le rendre fou s'il s'attardait sur cette pensée, aussi s'obligea-t-il à garder les lèvres fermement closes.

Sa langue caressa ses dents, qui l'écrasèrent doucement. Pas assez pour que ce soit douloureux, mais c'était étrange, pourtant il n'empêcha pas Bill de continuer, cela semblait lui plaire – Ford comprit en comparant plusieurs petits détails dans leurs interactions, que Bill, même s'il le cachait, était intéressé par les dents en général. Il paraissait trouver cela drôle et perturbant, ce que Ford pouvait parfaitement concevoir, vu que Bill, lui, n'en avait pas – du moins à la connaissance de Ford.

Mais il ignorait tant de choses...

Sa main était moite de sueur et de liquide séminal cependant la masturbation restait ardue, ça glissait mal et c'était trop sec, mais la drogue rendait tout moins pénible – la perte de contrôle, au lieu d'être paniquante, était exquise, la brusquerie de Bill le synonyme de sa fougue. Et les ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair tendre de sa verge, une erreur de calcul qui pour l'instant n'avait aucun impact sur Ford, trop perdu qu'il était dans l'extatique délivrance de son orgasme.

Les retombées furent très violentes, lorsque Bill fut éjecté de son corps comme un boulet de canon, c'était comme si on lui arrachait un morceau de son lobe, et Ford s'évanouit, nu et couvert de sperme au milieu des pyramides renversées par le choc psychique engendré.

Bill, invisible, le contempla un instant, satisfait du résultat de ses jeux. Sa marionnette était très divertissante et il comptait bien passer encore beaucoup de temps avec – s'il était assez habile, peut-être même qu'il pourrait le rendre un peu comme lui.

Le faire le rejoindre.


End file.
